<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plaything by apples4ryuk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068230">Plaything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apples4ryuk/pseuds/apples4ryuk'>apples4ryuk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom 4N, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Devil May Cry 4 (Game), Devil May Cry 5 (Game), M/M, Mild Blood, Nerocest - Freeform, Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Praise Kink, Selfcest, Teasing, Top 5N, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apples4ryuk/pseuds/apples4ryuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Just</i> because his older self is more confident (read: cocky) doesn't mean he can play with Nero all willy-nilly. He's sick of being toyed with, teased, brought to the edge but never getting past it--and this time, he's gonna take what he wants.</p>
<p>5N4N, Nerocest, selfcest, top 5N bottom 4N, partial devil trigger ;) come eat ya food, folks!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>5N4N, Nero/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nerocest, selfcest - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plaything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>started on a couple of different requests between writing this one, but i finished this first hehe this is definitely self-indulgent on my part, also because we was talkin' about it on the nero server i think. nerocest fuckies? hell YEAH!</p>
<p>i hope y'all enjoy it <s>there's devil trigger dick</s></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His tongue feels hot as it drags along Nero’s neck, thoroughly tasting the not-so-virgin-anymore flesh. He stops to nip just behind his ear, chuckling at the way Nero’s back arches of its own volition and even more at the hot breath tickling him. His entire body trembles beneath roaming fingertips that trail down his abs and curve around to settle on his lower back while the other hand stays on his chest, thumbing Nero’s rock-hard nipple then pinching it roughly.</p>
<p>“S-s-stop!” he weakly protests.</p>
<p>He’s given a brief reprieve as his older self, looking as smug as that asshat Dante with a big grin on his face and yellow-tinted eyes, leans back and tilts his head.</p>
<p>“You sure you want me to stop, baby?” he teases.</p>
<p>How the fuck can Nero be so turned on by his own voice?! Sure, older Nero’s voice is a bit rougher, a lot more confident, and laced thickly with pure demonic lust, but—but it’s <em>himself</em> that is torturing him—Nero can’t wrap his head around it, not that he needs to as those plump lips descend upon his own. Any more complaints are muffled by older Nero’s hot tongue devouring him, leaving him with drool dripping down the corner of his mouth as his nipple is toyed with until it’s raw.</p>
<p>Nero brings the devil bringer up, digging sharp claws into his older self’s shoulder. Somehow this only spurs the man on further, makes Nero hiss as his lips are bitten until they bleed and then those teeth move to replace the fingers that had been torturing his left nipple. “No—” The word is cut off by a deep moan as older Nero soothes the pulsing nub with the flat top of his tongue and a gentle kiss.</p>
<p>Then he moves lower and dips his tongue between every ridge of Nero’s abs and into his bellybutton, making him arch again and whimper—<em>actually</em> whimper, like a fucking animal. Tears prickle at his eyes as he mistakenly glances down, catching the playful gaze of his older self as his too-tight jeans are shimmied off of him. Nero can’t complain now, his cock finally bouncing free from its confinement. He sighs.</p>
<p>“Not…” <em>Huff</em>. “Fair.”</p>
<p>The jeans are tossed aside as he feels scratchy callouses and warm palms squeeze the meat of his quads; Nero brings his devil bringer up to bite down on the hide, tears finally spilling down his cheeks as older Nero’s fingers tread along the softer flesh of his inner thighs. He’s <em>so so so</em> close to touching his dick, but instead traces up to the triangular V shape leading to it and presses his cheek against Nero’s hips.</p>
<p>“If you just ask nicely, I’ll give you what you want,” he says, and it pisses Nero off.</p>
<p>It pisses him off because older Nero’s hands are still touching all over his body, ghosting over the bones of his pelvis where it makes him keen and tear the pillow behind his head to shreds with the devil bringer because he won’t fucking touch him properly. He’s fucking shaking by the time older Nero’s lips kiss his inner thigh, traveling higher and higher before switching to the other side, purposely brushing the tip of his nose across his balls.</p>
<p>He sees a flash of red before yanking his older self up by the neck and flipping him onto his back. Nero straddles his waist and holds him down with the devil bringer while his left hand moves to cup older Nero’s chin in a tight grip. Still, his older self smirks like he hasn't lost the upper hand.</p>
<p>“Fuckin’ prick,” he seethes. “I’m tired of you playin’ with me.”</p>
<p>Nero snatches the lube bottle that had somehow gotten knocked away from them, pouring a good amount in the palm of his devil bringer. It always hurt to prep like this, but fuck—well… fuck himself, fuck <em>that</em> guy, stupid older Nero always lording over him with his sexpertise, he wasn’t gonna win this time. Hell no. So Nero grits his teeth and slicks his sharp fingers before sinking one into his ass, refraining from hissing as he stares at his older self’s face, never once breaking eye contact. Older Nero’s gaze drops and his neck cranes to see behind him; and that’s the one place Nero has control over him.</p>
<p>He <em>knows</em> how much his older self likes to watch him prepare and open himself up just to take his own cock – so he smirks and sits up straight, moaning as he adds a second clawed finger.</p>
<p>He’s too busy bearing the pain of the stretch and sharpness of his claws that he doesn’t care that older Nero’s hands have begun to roam along his hips and thighs, squeezing the thick muscles before traveling back up to his waist where he lets them rest. Rough thumbs rub circles into his skin and make Nero bite his lip. He draws a deep breath and adds a third finger, leaning forward a bit as his chest heaves; the glistening sweat upon his forehead drips down onto older Nero’s collarbone, <em>splish splash</em>.</p>
<p>Nero’s eyes are half-shut but lust guides his mouth downward until his tongue has to reach the rest of the way; with the tip he laps up the sweat, its salty warmth more delicious than he remembers. Older Nero is mumbling to himself, <em>oh yeah, good boy, damn baby I’m gonna come just watching you</em>, and fuck him for being so distracting.</p>
<p>“F-fuck you,” Nero whispers. His lips quiver as he exhales and removes his fingers.</p>
<p>Just like that he’s shoved off. Older Nero squirts lube on his cock, sticking proudly out from his boxers—the asshole doesn’t even bother to take off his pants! Nero’s about to tell him to fuck off, that <em>he’s</em> running the show tonight, but—but—</p>
<p>Older Nero’s eyes are completely gold, and with a deep, gravelly voice that echoes he commands, “On your hands and knees.”</p>
<p>Nero wishes that didn’t turn him on as much as it does. He nods and quickly obeys, his body alight with excitement and fear; but he can’t think about that for long as he’s pulled flush against older Nero’s thighs by his by his hips. Both hands have claws now and they dig into his skin until it breaks; Nero sucks in a breath and holds it, feeling the tip of older Nero’s cock press incessantly on his entrance.</p>
<p>“Stick it in, assho—<em>fuck!</em>”</p>
<p>He yelps as his older self pushes all the way in with one thrust, having some human sense to hold still until Nero can adjust. He tries to slow his breathing, in-out-in-out, panting wildly like he’s just run a fucking marathon, but then he feels it start to <em>grow</em> <em>inside him</em> and it only takes half a second to realize what’s happening.</p>
<p>“What the <em>fuck</em>—you—don’t, don’t do tha-a-at!”</p>
<p>The ridges now lining older Nero’s cock irritate his insides, protruding almost instantly from the sides. Nero stops talking and closes his eyes, pressing his brows together as he concentrates on preventing his legs from cramping. He flinches, feeling his older self’s warm palm against his lower back. “Good boy,” he purrs, and Nero hates himself for letting a moan slip past his lips. Praise is always his weakness.</p>
<p>That’s all the consent his older self needs apparently as he pulls out only to slam back in, setting a harsh, fast pace. Nero cries out, spreading his thighs apart further to take in more of his older self’s long, thick demon cock, and he’s rewarded from above with an animalistic growl. His hips burn, old scratches healing under new scratches as older Nero’s partial trigger draws out even sharper claws; his grip is harsh but the pain quickly dulls, leaving only the throbbing sensation of heat pumping inside of him. He’s moaning and gasping like a harlot, fisting the sheets until his devil bringer tears them to shreds, and all he can focus on is the bumpiness of older Nero’s cock dragging deliciously across his insides.</p>
<p>“Nero,” he groans, and it’s still weird for him to say his own name so lewdly, but <em>god</em> if he’s not about to come—he reaches down to touch himself, but spectral wings suddenly grab his wrists and hold them in place above his head. He whines again, shivering as older Nero slows down and presses his chest against him. He can barely hold himself up anymore, his ass pushing back for more despite being full of devil-triggered cock.</p>
<p>His older self snarls by his ear, breathing heavily as he calms himself down. He lets out a content sigh and kisses down Nero’s neck, bringing his right arm up to stroke Nero’s devil bringer with the utmost care. Nero turns his face to kiss him, moaning softly as older Nero intertwines their fingers and begins to slowly thrust in and out.</p>
<p>“No, please, I need more,” he begs with red cheeks.</p>
<p>Older Nero chuckles and pulls out to flip him over onto his back. Nero can’t help but stare at his cock—much like his devil bringer, it looks… <em>thick </em>and tough with dark red hide, the underside illuminating blue energy that flicks off into sharp points on either side that follow its ridges. He only knows that he’s licked his lips with lustful hunger because older Nero laughs at him for it and positions at his entrance, his eyes never leaving Nero’s face as he moans when it’s pushed deep inside him.</p>
<p>“I guess that counts as asking nicely,” older Nero says. And then Nero’s eyes roll back as he’s fucked raw, his ass throbbing and clenching down on that big demon cock.</p>
<p>“Touch me, t-touch me, dammit!” he demands.</p>
<p>For once he’s met with older Nero’s hand instead of a sarcastic remark, buzzing with energy, and Nero looks down to see his spectral wing has wrapped itself around the arm; he moans louder, his jaw going slack as he’s stroked to pure ecstasy. Precum drips onto his stomach and his vision blurs, his older self hitting his prostate with every thrust so hard and so <em>deep</em> that within seconds he comes, clutching hard enough onto older Nero’s shoulders that his devil bringer draws blood.</p>
<p>Older Nero continues to fuck him senseless, breath ragged and eyes glowing gold. In the midst of his numbing afterglow, Nero has the urge to <em>taste</em>; he brings his devil bringer down to lick the blood off his fingers, eyes half-lidded but staring deep into those of his older self. He hears a growl, and his body convulses erratically from overstimulation as older Nero shoves his knees up to his chest, burying himself deep inside Nero as he comes. Nero whines and clutches at the ruined bed sheets, eyes closed and ass clenching tight to milk his older self for all the hot cum that he can get. It’s a long moment before older Nero comes down from the high, his demon cock softening and shrinking into flaccid human flesh.</p>
<p>“The hell was that?” Nero asks.</p>
<p>He feels laughter on his neck, cooled by the sticky sweaty mess they’d made, and guesses that the slight movement he feels is a halfhearted shrug. “No idea but let’s do it more often,” older Nero says.</p>
<p>Now it’s his turn to laugh. He’s too damn tired to move and his ass aches like hell, so he merely huffs and threads his left hand through the short, soft fluff of his older self’s hair. He hears a grunt of approval and slowed breathing, and soon, his own eyes close and he’s drifting off to sleep.</p>
<p>Nero wakes up hours later to the smell of food being cooked. He’s been cleaned (as much as he could be, anyway), re-dressed, and moved to the living room couch. He sits up carefully and glances over at the kitchen right as his older self emerges with two plates of pasta. Nero thanks him, suddenly realizing how hungry that bout of sex made him, and scarfs down half his plate before choking at older Nero’s next words.</p>
<p>“How about tomorrow I go full devil trigger on ya?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm so sorry the end is such a tease because i probably won't ever get to writing full devil trigger porn for any of them much less nerocest</p>
<p>I'M SORRY</p>
<p>PLS FORGIVE ME</p>
<p>
  <s>also i'm a fucking failure, i could have written in 4n hair pulling. ugh. next time maybe???</s>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>